


Betrayal Is The Worst Thing When It Comes From A Person You Love

by padfootsotter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo Ren One Shot, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, and i read something online that made me think of this, i made this bc i can, kylo ren fanfiction, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo uses the Force on you after he promises not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal Is The Worst Thing When It Comes From A Person You Love

_‘Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime.’_

 

* * *

 

The man, who was usually collected and passive, had tears streaking down his face –an uncommon feature, mind you. He reached out his hand and felt his heart shatter for the millionth time that night when he saw her flinch from him. The person who would usually grasp his hand without hesitation flinched from him. This action alone made him fall apart on the inside. 

 

“I didn’t mean to,” Kylo started but unable to finish his sentence. How were you supposed to put a sentence together when you couldn’t even think straight? 

 

(Y/N) laughed bitterly, “You mean everything you do _Ren,”_ she spat his name like it left a bad taste in her mouth, “that’s why I loved you.” They didn’t miss the past tense in that word. Kylo bowed his head. 

 

“Please…” 

 

“Please what?” She moved forward and pushed him, “Forgive you?” At his solemn nod (Y/N) felt fury rise up within her again, “YOU RAPED MY MIND KYLO! AFTER YOU PROMISED NOT TO!” She pushed him again. “YOU VIOLATED ME! THE PERSON THAT I TRUSTED THE MOST VIOLATED ME!” 

 

“It wasn’t-,” 

 

(Y/N) cut him off with a growl, “Shut the fuck up! Don’t you fucking say that it wasn’t like that, because that is what it was! There is no other explanation for it!”

 

“The treason-,” 

 

“HOW DARE YOU!” She yelled, “Do you really think that I would ever betray the First Order? Betray you? Us?” Now that (Y/N) was saying out in the open Kylo knew that she never would. She was loyal through and through, that’s what he loves about her. 

 

Kylo never stopped the tears, hoping that it would soften her a little, “I love you, you’re the only one I care about.” 

 

(Y/N) scoffed, “If you truly loved someone, I mean really love them you would never, ever hurt them in any possible way.” She walked over to the door, with every intention of leaving until Kylo grasped her hand. “LET GO OF ME!” She spun around and faced him, “Leave me alone! You’re nothing but a monster,” she snarled watching and enjoying the hurt wash across his face. She roughly tugged her hand out of Kylo’s grasp and walked out the door. 

 

Kylo stood watching as she left without a backwards glance. When things usually didn’t go his way he would tear everything up, smash everything in his path, but now…now that she left him he found that he couldn’t do anything. With a heavy heart he sat down at the foot of the bed, never taking his eyes off the door. He wished with everything he had that she would walk back to their room, back to him. But he knew deep down that he truly hurt her, betrayed her in the worst way, broken a promise that was never meant to be broken, and because of that she will never come back. For the first time in his life Kylo Ren- a Knight of Ren- didn’t know what to do except whisper the name of his beloved into the empty room. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. this is probably the angstiest one i've written for ren (oh well). tell me what you think, and if you have any request hit me up on here or on my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com


End file.
